Silver Dawn
by Flame Guardian
Summary: corrections have been made to a chapter and last chapter has been added. The final fight scene, and the conclusion to see if the red knight really does get the silver guardian
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the red, blue, yellow, pink, black or white power rangers nor their enemies, I do not intend to make a profit off of this story so don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: This is part four of the Silver Guardian Ranger 'trilogy' I just couldn't leave it how it was so I wrote this. Read it and tell me if you want more. Ps. Thanks to SilverRider for reading the others.  
Time had pasted slowly for the residences of Angel Grove, it had been close to a month since the unfortunate accident which stole the young life of Andrece Primer. She had left her friends in Angel Grove to say her final good byes to her dying brother, who was ironically still living. Although the general population had only been mildly shocked by the death, but the public high school had taken things much harder, specially a small group of students.  
  
The atmosphere surrounding those students was somber to say the least, each had grieved for their lost friend in their own way and each had been trying to return to the way their lives had been before. Zack had devoted more time to his dance/karate classes which he taught after school at the Youth Center. The closest female friend to the dearly departed was Kimberly, a young woman who had decided to focus all available energy towards her love of gymnastics. Both Billy and Trini threw themselves into their studies but also in Trini's case devoting some of her time to develop her kung fu abilities. The normally sullen Tommy had become a very vocal promoter of women's self-defense classes, which he taught during his free time with the help now and then of Trini, and Zack. The final member of their group which had been dubbed 'the gang' Jason had become withdrawn from most of the social events, he no longer spent as much time after school hanging out with his friends at the center but mumbled off one excuse or another. Before Andrece's death he was the calmest of the young men in the group, less prone to lose his temper, but now it was he who was more frequently flaring up at the least meaningful issues.  
  
Life had changed with her departure from this life and not all for the best. Through the constant monitoring of the 'gang' and keeping a close eye on their alien foe, the being known as Zordon felt a change was coming. He had Alpha almost on a daily bases recalibrating the sensors in the power chamber in hopes of detecting what ever he thought he felt coming. Only time would tell, and even that was running out quickly.  
"Oh Zeddy this is simply the perfect timing." screeched a shrill voice which modestly resembled that belonging to a woman. The speaker was an alien witch named Rita, the wife of Lord Zedd, the swore enemy to all that was good in the universe, the enemy of the Power Rangers.  
  
"What are you squawking about now Rita?" asked Zedd in a half sigh. He was becoming bored with his wife's constantly annoying voice. She spoke far too much for his liking. Her constant jabbering combined with the useless aid of Goldar, Squat and Baboon along with a swarm of mindless putties was enough to drive any man to the brink of insanity. Lucky for Zedd he was already there, and had been for a time.  
  
"It's the Power Rangers. Their Silver Guardian is dead, and they are feeling sorry for themselves. And I was thinking-"  
  
"You are thinking? Well there's a new concept." muttered Zedd.  
  
Rita ignored her husband's interruption, "I was thinking that since our anniversary is coming up that you could send down that new monster you've been hiding away. They are so distracted now there is no way they can stop us from destroying them and Zordon."  
  
Zedd thought for a moment, what was said was true. The Rangers were distracted and he did have one of his most powerful monsters waiting for the order to attack. Rising from his throne he walked across the cold stone floor of the throne room to stand next to Rita upon the balcony. His staff tapping every other step came to rest on his left side. "Very well, Goldar tell Finster to release the monster."  
  
"Oh Zeddy, you're too good to me." Rita cackled in glee as she watched the golden form of Goldar march from the room. "This should be interesting."  
The six tone alarm alerted the Rangers that they were needed, removing themselves from the more public section of the Youth Center they huddled together to listen to their next battle opponent.  
  
"We read you Zordon," Tommy said as the others gathered near.  
  
Rangers, an evil presence had been detected in the park. I can not pin point the location just yet, there is a secondary power signature interfering with our sensors. Rangers be careful.  
  
"Understood. Come on, let's do it." As he spoke he and the rest of the group pressed a series of buttons on their wrist communicators which would teleport them to the Angel Grove Park and transform them into the fighting force of the Power Rangers.  
  
Once they arrived with caution they glanced around the familiar territory. To their surprise there were no people in sight, no children playing on the jungle gym, no couples taking walks along the board walk, no one.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." muttered Zack.  
  
"Keep your eyes open guys; Zordon didn't say what monster this was." Tommy paused, "I think we better split up. Billy, Kim and Jase you guys check out the wooded area, Zack and Trini and me will patrol along the water then catch up with you." Jason nodded and led his part of the team towards the wooded lot that boarded the park land.  
  
After walking up and then retracing their path the white, black and yellow rangers headed to meet up with the rest of the group. They hadn't spotted a single person, nor monster, where as far as Zack was concerned was a good thing. He wasn't in the mood to fight a creature off on a power high with a bad sense of humor. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light, it caught his attention and when his eyes focused in on the course they saw an outline of a human body running further in to the woods.  
  
"Guys, this way!" he called as he ran to follow the mystery figure. As soon as he and the other rangers entered the woods they could hear the sounds of a battle; the clash of metal weapons against each other, the muffled explosions of energy blasts and the cries of the victims receiving the blows. Following their ears the three rangers found themselves watching their friends trade attacks with a mystical creature.  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Tommy aloud.  
  
"It's a harpy, a creature that is half bird half woman." Tommy looked over to the yellow ranger. She shrugged, "I'm taking Greek Mythology in English now." She said as way of an explanation.  
  
"Well what ever it is, it looks like the others could use our help. Come on." Tommy's white suited form ran towards his friends drawing his sword as he reached them. Trini and Zack were close behind both calling for their own weapons, of a power axe and power sias.  
  
The harpy as Trini had named it was dressed in a form fitting black suit, the skin which was revealed was the color of a new penny, the long hair that flew in the air as the creature spun or moved on attack or defense was a midnight black with purple highlights. The most impressive feature of their foe was the shining black wings sprouting from its back. As the newly arrived rangers took in their situation the other three attacked.  
  
They attacked as one, flashed of red blue and pink could be seen as they engaged the Harpy in a deadly dance. Kimberly was the first to be tossed from the fight; her left had flown to her right side as she picked herself up off the leaf covered ground. Billy was tossed into Tommy as he tried to enter the fray. Barely holding his own Jason backed away regrouping with his teammates.  
  
As a group of six they attacked the creature without mercy, trying to get past the flying sword which seemed to be an extension of the Harpy's arm. One by on they were tossed aside, again the Red Ranger last of all. Jason ducked under the sword of the Harpy and blocked a second swipe with his own sword which he held with both hands. The Harpy gave him a grim smiled and released one of her talon tipped hands from the hilt of her sword and gripped him around the neck. She demonstrated her inhuman strength by hoisting the young man off his feet with out visible strain. Jason tried kicking his capture with no avail and as time passed his attacks became weaker.  
  
Tommy advanced on the enemy once he saw Jason's struggling gestures slow, just as he raised his own sword above his head for a powerful strike the Harpy threw Jason aside defended herself against the White Ranger. From the corner of his eye Tommy saw his best friends body slam into a near by tree and power down leaving Jason defenseless.  
  
Spurred on with anger now the other rangers joined Tommy in his attack but like before the Harpy tossed them aside. "It is useless to fight me rangers. I can not be defeated by the likes of you." the Harpy said in a steely voice. She held her sword above her head and charged it with an eerie green energy. "Now surrender your power coins or else loose another from your ranks." She pointed her sword at the still form of Jason. Tommy glanced from his best friend to the Harpy the whole time thinking of the possible out comes of this situation. Suddenly a muffled voice could be heard followed quickly by a sliver colored lightning bolt which struck the Harpy directly in the chest and released the green energy stored in the sword up and away from Jason.  
  
"Wretched beings." hissed the Harpy as she regained her footing. "Next time you will not be so lucky. Mark my words." The Harpy opened her wings and flew away.  
  
Standing still ready for battle the rangers couldn't believe what they had seen. "Did anyone see where that blast came from?" asked Tommy as he finally allowed his guard to relax.  
  
"I'd say who I think it, but I don't think I even believe that idea." said Zack shaking his head slightly.  
  
As the white and black rangers spoke the other three had gone to the side of their injured comrade. "We better return to the command center," Billy said returning to the side of their leader. "From what I can tell now Jason needs medical attention."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Alright then, back to the command center." The teens grouped around the still unconscious Jason and teleported away.  
  
Rangers! Place Jason in the medical bay.  
  
As soon as Zack and Billy had left to tend to Jason Tommy turned to his mentor. Staring in to the eyes of his ancient leader he questioned, "Zordon what did you mean when you said there was a second power signature?"  
  
At the time it was unknown, but now I have matched the power signature with a name. It seems some how the Silver Guardian Powers have been reactivated. I am not yet certain how. Tommy nodded as the others tried to conceal the look of hope on their faces.  
  
"Zordon, it's not possible that is could be-"asked Kimberly hesitantly.  
  
Sorely no Kimberly, Andrece is dead, she can not be the one using the powers.  
  
"But you said that no one else was ready to take her powers, how can you explain it?" questioned Trini.  
  
I can't explain it, at least not at this time. Rangers I believe that it is time for you to return home. We will continue to monitor the where-abouts of the Harpy and of Jason's condition.  
  
"He is correct, there is nothing more that we can do. Jason is resting comfortably and until we can gather any more information on this new ranger or enemy." Billy stated as he and Zack rejoined the others.  
  
"Okay okay, let's just go home." Tommy said irritation edging on to his voice. In a series of colored lights the six rangers vanished.  
  
"Aiyiyiyi! Zordon some one is trying to enter the Power Chamber."  
  
Who?  
  
Before Alpha could reply the stranger appeared before them. "Hello Zordon."  
  
Who are you?  
  
"I know you recognize me. I haven't been gone that long, what about a month tops?" The stranger began to pace around the area between the computer consoles and the temporal tube which contained Zordon. "I know my arrival is unexpected to say the least but didn't know who else to come to."  
  
I understand, please begin. The figure seated itself in the floor before Zordon and began to speak of the events in the time recently passed. It took close to an hour before the tale was ended. I have never heard of this happening before, I will contact Dulecea and speak with her about this. Until then I believe that you should inform the other rangers.  
  
The figure nodded, "Where can I find them?"  
  
Jason was injured in battle as I am certain you already know, he is resting in the medical bay, the others I would guess you'd find them at the Youth Center.  
  
"Thank you Zordon." The stranger rose and headed towards the medical bay. Arriving in the bay she noticed one bed lay filled. The figure was well built and strong, he was lying on his side covered by a light sheet. She approached his side and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I'm back for you my love." Her fingers brushed threw his dark hair lightly.  
  
Still groggy with sleep, Jason rolled over on to his back and through half closed eyes tried to focus on the familiar face standing over him. He hear the muffled words spoken to him, to tired to focus he let the darkness conceal his world again.  
  
The rest of the gang was indeed as Zordon predicted at the Youth Center, Kimberly was mid way through her balance beam routine, and Tommy and Zack were sparring with each other the former working out some of the frustration brought on by their defeat. Near by Trini was working with Billy on a few kung fu moves. It wasn't until Kimberly had completed her successful somersault dismount that her eyes were drawn to a familiar figure watching the two boys spar.  
  
'It can't be her. Even Zordon didn't think it could be her.' Kimberly thought as she approached the young woman. She wore her dark red hair long and loose as Kimberly remembered. The clothes were stylish yet conservative. Slowly with her eyes still studying the girl before her Kimberly approached. As if sensing her presence the red haired girl left quickly.  
  
"Hey Kim could you come here for a second please?" asked Trini jogging up to her friend. Kimberly didn't respond, "Hello? Kim?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head as if to clear it, "Sorry Trini, I can't right now. Look I'll be back in a few." Kim waved to Trini as she went to follow the strange yet familiar girl.  
  
Kimberly caught up to the girl just outside the Youth Center in the sparsely used parking lot. Clearing her throat loudly she announced her presence, "Excuse me but could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked the girl who stopped walking stiffly. "I know this is going to sound really weird but you look an awful lot like a good friend of mine but she's dead now." Kim looked down at the ground in remembrance. "Could you just turn around?"  
  
The girl sighed deeply and slowly did as Kimberly asked. Kim slowly let her eyes drift up towards the face, the girls hands were dug deeply into the shallow pockets of her light jacket, the jacket was black with a white t- shirt hidden underneath when Kim's eyes made it to the face she was shocked. That face was identical to the one she had last saw being encased in a casket and then lowered in to the cold hard ground. Never did she believe she would lock eyes with the sea green eyes of one of her best friends again.  
  
Seeing the surprised look on her dear friends face Andrece spoke softly, "Hey gal, I bet you never thought you'd see me again eh? Well at least not in this life time." As if the voice was a trigger, Kimberly's feet became separate from the ground upon which she stood as she raced to embrace her friend. "Oh God Andrece!" she cried as she flung her arms around the other girls shoulders.  
  
"I missed you too Kim." Andrece replied, her voice muffled by Kimberly.  
  
"How did you get here? Why are you here? Are you really here?" the questions flew out of the shorter girl's mouth at a hundred miles per second.  
  
"I'm not 1005 positive but from what I know it was my powers, I guess who ever is in charge of the good side thought that I was still needed." Andrece shrugged her friend off. "I just arrived I guess a few hours ago."  
  
"Who cares how you came back the thing is you're here." Kim's mind began to work getting over the sudden shock, "Oh my wait until the others see you. They are just gunna flip out! Especially Jason." She hinted slyly. "Oh come one let's go say hi."  
  
"I can't Kim. There are too many people there. Plus I don't think I'm ready to greet the whole gang just yet. I need some time to adjust and prepare."  
  
"Right right, okay then how about this.later tonight you come over, they gang will already be there we have a weekly movie night thing but I think we can miss it once for this. Anyways, you come over then we can tell them the good news then. I swear this day can't get any better Drece; you're death really screwed up our lives. I bet more then you thought. But anyhow, I have to get back and we'll talk all about the stuff you missed later."  
  
"Bye Kim." mumbled Andrece as she watched her friend bounce back into the Youth Center filled with a new sense of happiness. 'I hope she's right, I don't want to make their lives miserable again, especially his.' She thought to herself as she turned to walk to the mall. She needed to do a little shopping to clear her mind and to use up the few hours she had before she went over to Kim's.  
  
Everyone arrived at their usual times, Zack and Trini around 6:30, followed by Billy at 7 and then finally Tommy who brought along a moody Jason at 7:30. Andrece had been at Kim's since 6 o clock and had been filled in on the events she missed when she was 'dead'.  
  
Once everyone had taken up their normal seats in the down stairs rec. room and had settled Kimberly untangled herself from Tommy's arms and stood to make her announcement. "Okay I know you guys were expecting a typical movie night, but something interesting has come up. I thought we could all use a bit of very very good news."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jason, discontentment obvious in his voice.  
  
'Oh just great, he's in a funk. Well I wonder how Andrece will cheer him up.' Kim thought to herself before continuing speaking aloud. "Well you didn't let me finish. I'm betting that the identity of that mysterious ranger has been on your minds ever since the fight with that Harpy thing, well I can now say that I know who it is."  
  
"How did you arrive at this conclusion?" Billy asked as he munched on popcorn.  
  
"Simple I asked the ranger herself." Kim walked over to the guest bedroom and poked her head inside and muttered instructions, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present the Silver Guardian Ranger..Andrece!!" Kim opened the door and pulled Andrece into the main room.  
  
No one spoke, no one made a sound until Kimberly cleared her voice urging people on. Andrece was growing nervous, she knew that seeing her friends again was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do but she never believed she would be greeted like some carnival side show.  
  
Tommy was the first to find his voice, "Is it really you?" he whispered although his words sounded as if he yelled them.  
  
Andrece blushed and nodded, "Hey guys." She whispered gazing into everyone's eyes, last of all Jason's who would not return her look.  
  
"H-h-how is this possible?" stammered Billy as he looked Andrece over from top to bottom and back again.  
  
"I'll explain it if you want. Actually I don't know for sure how but from what I do know is that my ranger powers brought me back. From what Zordon and I can determine since there was no suitable replacement for me I was not allowed to. I guess pass over and so was brought back here."  
  
"How can we be sure it's really you? I'm sorry to say but this seems like just the trick Rita and Zedd would use." Trini said.  
  
Andrece thought for a moment, "I can prove it's me, before I left to go and see my brother I gave each of you a letter and a bracelet. I can tell you each of your designs. There is no way Zedd could do that."  
  
"She's right." Zack said speaking suddenly, "Okay go ahead, name them off."  
  
"Alright, Trini you had golden and yellow flowers, Billy yours' had blue fish, Jason had red zigzags, Zack you got black arrow heads, Tommy you had greed diamonds because white didn't look right and Kim you had Chinese staircases."  
  
Each ranger glanced at their wrists to confirm the patterns. Sure enough each one was correct. "Astounding." muttered Billy as he looked back up to Andrece who was still standing looking a little out of place.  
  
Jason mumbled something under his breath that Tommy barely caught the end of, "What did you say bro?"  
  
Jason looked at Tommy, there was pain in his eyes, and then he glared at Andrece. "I asked why it took you so long to come back here. Did you like to see us grieve over you?"  
  
"Jason!" screamed Kimberly but was waved off by Andrece.  
  
In her eyes too there was pain, but not of grief hers was of betrayal. "No I didn't like to see you grieve, but I couldn't come back any sooner." Jason looked away anger still, but Andrece wouldn't let him cut her off. "You think I liked where I was? Is that what you think?" Jason didn't reply. "Well guess what Jason Lee Scott, I didn't. Each hour I was there the only thing I could think of was finding some way of coming back here, back to you." Andrece now stood towering over Jason's chair, "I thought you of all people would be happy to see me again, I guess I was wrong. Maybe I really should have died, that way at least you'd be happy. To hell with everyone else eh?"  
  
Jason looked up and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, the ice that had encased his heart was slowly melting and beginning to beat again only for her. "Drece.I-"  
  
"Forget it Jason! You can have your wish!" she screamed at him, with that she turned and ran up the stairs or at least tried. Blinded so much by her tears she tripped on the first two steps and fell crying against the wall. With everyone watching him Jason stood and rushed to her side.  
  
Cuddling her in his arms he tried to sooth her, "I'm sorry Drece. So so sorry." He said over and over until her sobbing had stopped.  
  
Kimberly approached them and whispered to Jason, "You can take her to the guest room and talk. I'll keep the others busy out here." Jason nodded and helped Andrece to stand. With Kim's aid they guided her to the guest room to which the door was closed separating the group.  
  
"I don't know what to say now." Zack said as Kimberly curled up with Tommy again. "I never knew how Jason really felt about loosing Andrece. I guess we know now eh?"  
  
"Apparently.Kim how about that movie idea now? I believe we could all use a dose of non reality entertainment after the recent events." suggested Billy.  
  
"Sure, what cha wanna watch."  
  
Through the closed door, Jason could hear the beginning of a movie. He drew his attention away from the outside world and refocused on the pale, sobbing creature on the bed. Andrece was no longer vocally crying but tears still coursed down, forgotten on her cheeks. Her sea green eyes were red rimmed and glassy, her face unusually pale. In her arms she clutched tightly the white teddy bear he had given her on her last birthday.  
  
Jason roughly rubbed a hand over his face wishing he could just wake up home in his bed and all this would just have been a nightmare. With a tired air around him he sat down heavily on the bed beside the silent Andrece. "Look Drece, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I had no right. But you have to understand you were the last person I expected to see in a million years."  
  
"I shouldn't have come back." She said softly, her voice cracking with unleashed sobs.  
  
Jason turned to face her; his eyes searched her eyes for the joy she had once carried within herself. "No. You did the right thing in coming back; the team needs you."  
  
"Perhaps they do, but you don't." she locked her green eyes with his chocolate brown ones. She could see the pain in having her beside him. Seeing this brought the tears back but she would not shed any more over this.  
  
"You're wrong. I do need you. When I found out about your death, I felt my entire world shatter. I could barely function without you by my side. With you gone I didn't have anyone to confide in, no one was there too tell me to let Tommy lead." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Andrece I will always need you."  
  
With those words they embraced, letting the sadness and pain in their hearts evaporate away. After a few moments she broke away, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. When I was 'lost' thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going."  
  
"What do you mean by lost?"  
  
"I.I guess lost isn't the right word, it's like I knew where I was but I felt that it wasn't my time to be there. It was really weird."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
Andrece smiled at his questions, he was acting like a small boy in wonder of the entire world. "Directly after the crash everything was white, there was nothing around me, no sound, no objects just me. After a few seconds it felt like, things like trees and mountains began to take shape but they were still mostly hidden in a milky fog. As I was wondering around I discovered a snow white owl. It was the only animal I had seen. As I approached it flew off a little ways, I decided to follow it due to lack of any better idea."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I followed it for a long time, any time when my mind wandered off or I lost sight of the bird it would suddenly appear. At one point the shapes of tall buildings appeared, and somehow between one step and the next I was inside the youth center. You and the others were there, trying to do homework or something, I couldn't really tell. I tried to call out to you but nothing came out, then you guys started to fade away. I panicked and ran towards you that's when I heard the voice."  
  
"Who's voice?"  
  
"I'm not sure; I can't even tell you if it was a man or woman. It sounded like several people talking at once." Andrece tilted her head thinking back, trying to find a way to describe what she had heard. "Anyways, it told me not to worry that I would see you all again soon. I started to follow that bird again and then like what happened with the Youth Center suddenly appearing I was suddenly in the park, fully powered up. I heard the sounds of a battle and I went running towards it."  
  
"Zack had said something about following a flash of silver; it was probably you he saw."  
  
"Well you know the rest." Andrece lapsed back into silence as she allowed Jason time to assimilate all what she had told.  
  
"Whoa." Jason smiled at an after thought, "So you were only thinking of me?"  
  
Andrece smiled back a bit sheepishly blushing a bright pink, "Yes, I really missed you Jase." She hugged him tightly only letting go how ever reluctantly when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Jason called.  
  
Kim poked her head in and smiled gently, "Hey, everything cool in here?" her friends nodded, "Good, uh we were just about to watch a different movie, I think we agreed upon Lord of the Rings, you two want to watch?"  
  
"Sure why not?" said Andrece as she slide off the bed and walked out rejoining the others.  
  
Before Jason could follow her Kimberly caught his arm and pulled him beside her, "So what did you two talk about?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," he replied, as he left the room he called back over his shoulder, "Maybe."  
  
"What ever. You know I will find out Jason Lee Scott!" Kim called back as she closed the guest room door. She settled herself down again in Tommy's arms. He gave her a light squeeze as the movie started. Kim gazed around the room, 'this is the way it should have been all along.' She thought. She saw her friends Billy, Trini and Zack engrossed in the magic of the movie; she saw Jason slide his arm across Andrece's shoulders as she gently leaned against him. Kim leaned back against Tommy and he kissed the top of her head. 'This is magic.' 


	2. Sparring

Authors note: Sorry it took so long for the up date, couldn't figure out a way to get from point 'a' to point 'b'. And I'll apologize now I know this is short but hey I've got homework I have to do.  
  
***  
  
It had been two days since the announcement of Andrece's resurrection and life had returned to the way it had been as if she had never left. Since Kim's mother was out of town for the week on a business trip she had invited Andrece to stay with her to catch up on old times and just hang out. Unlike her friends, Andrece did not return to Angel Grove high for the only reason of having to explain her apparent death and rebirth, instead she continued her teachings through the help of Zordon and the resources at the Command Center.  
  
"Hey guys," Kim greeted as she and Andrece approached the gangs table. "What's up?" she asked sliding on to Tommy's lap and kissing him on the cheek. Tommy smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Nothing much.except for Billy's new invention." replied Tommy.  
  
Billy went on to explain the current problem he was having with his new gizmo, Jason's mind tuned his good friend out for he was drawn by the figure standing next to him. Andrece was concentrating on what Billy was saying thus she did not notice Jason's wandering eyes. Jason leaned over and tapped her on the hip, "Hey you up to a little one on one?" he whispered.  
  
"Sure, just let me go change." She replied smiling shyly. Before she left she turned to Billy and said, "If you're having a problem with the negative proton feed back, why not just filter them out with a type of firewall?"  
  
Billy glanced up at her as she walked away. Then after considering her words for a few seconds slapped himself in the head with the heel of his hand, "How could I have missed such an elementary solution to this seemingly complex problem?" Trini shrugged, Kimberly mouthed the words, 'what??' while the other three boys pretended to understand what their brainy friend had said.  
  
Zack leaned across the table towards Jason and asked, "Say since when does Andrece understand the main brain?"  
  
Jason shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she always has." Zack sat back and thought about it. Jason chuckled at his friend's confused look. Just then Andrece walked out of the girls change room. No longer was she wearing the thigh high skirt with white t-shirt and tan jacket, but was now in a white tank top with a silver strip across the chest and black work out pants.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked as she drew her hair up into a high pony tail. Jason nodded and followed her to the large workout mat.  
  
After they had warmed up and stretched they began to spar. It started as all their battles did, slowly circling each other looking for an opening or a weakness in which to exploit and attack. Jason spotted his opening and attacked Andrece with a side kick to the stomach which she caught. With him now on one leg she twisted the foot in her hands causing him to twist with it or risk breaking his ankle. Andrece backed off as he regained his footing.  
  
"Nice catch. I see that month off hasn't changed your technique." He said as they began to circle again.  
  
"Not a chance. Some one around here has to keep you on your toes. I hear the rest of the team has been a little busy." She smiled as she advanced with a series of punches. Each punch deflected by his arms.  
  
Jason made his second attack in the form of a leg sweep, which Andrece jumped over simply. This time she did not allow him to regain his feet before she attacked. Instead when he was half standing she threw a round house kick aimed at his right side, before her shin connected with his side she halted her attack from that side and leapt into his guard. Once she was too close for him to kick she brought her left knee up into his left side.  
  
Jason saw the round house kick coming and was prepared to catch and trap her leg, but he did not even consider it to be a fake out until she was inside his guard. It wasn't until he felt the impact upon his left side did he fully remember her style of fighting. She liked to dance up close. The hit was not what he expected it to be, normally he could take a few hits before he went down but there was much more power and strength behind this hit then he was prepared for. The air fled from his legs, his knees gave way and the floor advanced to his face.  
  
Andrece saw Jason go down a second after her knee withdrew from his side. Never once when sparring with him had she landed a blow that caused him to fall. In the past it had been she out lasted him with her endurance and waited until he slipped up. As soon as his body hit the floor she was beside him.  
  
"Jase? Jason you okay?" she asked. She ran her hand over his back hoping to encourage him to breathe deeply. "Guys come here!" she called to her friends who were already rushing towards her.  
  
From his position on the floor mat, Jason could hear the rush of feet as his friends made their way over to him. He felt as though he had taken a kick from Goldar with out being powered up. Slowly through clenched teeth was he breathing.  
  
"Bro you okay?" asked Tommy as he knelt down beside his fallen form. Tommy and the others had been watching the pair spar placing bets on who would come out victor. None of them had suspected to see Jason be defeated so quickly.  
  
Jason wrapped his right arm around his side clutching his ribs in hope to keep them together. "Just- give me. a sec." he hissed, his breathing still sending streaks of pain to his mind. Slowly he sat up; he hung his head between his knees and tried to take in deep breaths.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jason I am so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Andrece taking his left and gently.  
  
"I'm fine; I just got the wind knocked out of me." He looked up at her concerned and unbelieving face. "Really, I just need a minute or two."  
  
"Come on guys just give him some room." Tommy instructed as he stood. Zack and Billy helped Jason to his feet.  
  
"I think I'll call it a day." He said as he slowly walked back to their table. Andrece nodded slowly. "Hey I'm not doing anything tonight why don't you come over and we'll watch a movie or something."  
  
A small smile tugged at her lips, "I'd like that but don't you have a project due?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
Andrece held up a hand ending his protesting. "How about this, I'll help you finish your project then we can catch a movie."  
  
"Good. Then my place around seven?" she nodded and he smiled, "Great." Jason grabbed his bag and hung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later. Bye."  
  
"Later Jase." Zack called waving to his departing friend.  
  
"See ya." Kim said not looking up from her math book. "Urgh I hate this graph work. It takes way too long to do."  
  
Zack looked over her shoulder and chuckled, "Kim we're not doing that. You're on the wrong page."  
  
Kim stared at her text book, "What!! You mean I just spent valuable minutes doing homework I don't have to do?" Zack nodded, "Ahh!" 


	3. it's not a date date

It was near 5 o'clock when Kim and Andrece got home; with both of them needing to get ready to go out again they ate a quick meal of Kraft dinner then went into Kim's room to pick out her outfit.  
  
Searching through her closet Kim said over her shoulder, "It's been ages since Tommy and I have gone or done anything without the gang. I mean it's not like I don't like having them around but like we do need some time alone you know?"  
  
Andrece sat down on Kim's unmade bed and nodded. "I like jumped at the chance to go out with just him even if it is to that new kung fu comedy 'Bullet proof Monk'. At least it's something." Kim took out a pink flowered dress from her closet and turned to Andrece, "What cha think?"  
  
Andrece shook her head, "Too girlish for a guy's movie. What's wrong with just jeans and a tee again?"  
  
Kim sat down next to her friend, "That is just too casual.I know! This blouse with those new jeans of mine. You think?"  
  
"Great idea, it's a combo of the semi formal dress style and the casual jeans."  
  
Kim started fussing with her hair after laying her clothes on her bed where she had been sitting. She glanced over at the clock, "You should be getting ready too. It's almost 6:30."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kim nodded, "Well then I guess I have a half hour before I have to be there."  
  
"You're not going to put something a bit more uh dressed up on?"  
  
Andrece shook her head, "As I said before this is not a date, and it is just Jason. Besides what's wrong with what I have on?" Andrece stood and twirled about, Kim looked over her friends form fitting faded blue jeans and the white tank top.  
  
Kim smiled, "Nothing." Kim turned back to her clothes as Andrece headed towards the bedroom door, "Drece? Remember he's been though a lot." Andrece gave her friend a confused look. "I mean his emotions may be a little outta whack."  
  
"I know, I did go through the same stuff he did." Kim nodded and watched her friend shut her bedroom door. 'I tried to warn her.' She thought to herself as she started to change.  
  
Andrece arrived at the Scott's house two minutes before seven. Walking up the drive way she was overcome with sudden nervousness. 'Relax girl, it's only Jason. And it's not a date!'  
  
She rang the doorbell and moments later it was opened by Jason. "Hey Drece you're right on time. Come on in." She stepped inside and looked around. It seemed different to her knowing that his parents weren't there.  
  
"You want a drink?" She shook her head no. "Okay come on into the living room."  
  
She silently followed him her eyes taking in every detail of his home. "W- what class is this project for?" she surprised herself with the stammer. 'RELAX GIRL!!' she mentally screamed at herself.  
  
Jason appeared not to notice her flaw in speaking, "Uh English Media, I have to finish designing a poster for a fake movie."  
  
Jason sat down alone one side of the low coffee table and her on the other. The table top was covered with a sheet of Bristol board and various cutouts from magazines. "What cha got so far?" He held up the Bristol board which had the title of the fake movie written across the top in bold black letters. "Okay so let's start."  
  
It was close to two hours later when the project was finally finished. "It looks great Drece, thanks for the help. I was clueless on the idea of design."  
  
"No problem, it was fun." She replied.  
  
"So how about that movie?" Jason stood stiffly; he walked over to the bookcase where they stored their videos. "What do you want to watch?"  
  
Andrece followed him over, she ran her eyes across the titles, "I don't care. You pick."  
  
"Okay." Jason scanned the titles and plucked one off the shelves. "How about this one 'Water World'?"  
  
"Sure haven't seen that one yet." Andrece wandered back to the couch and sat down. Jason started the movie and joined her. He sat down with the arm of the couch on his right and Andrece on his left.  
  
She noticed his gait as he walked. It wasn't as smooth as normal. "How's the ribs?" she asked leaning closer.  
  
"Uhh.not bad I guess. Actually they are fine."  
  
"Nice try liar. If they were fine then you would be walking like normal and you're not so therefore they must still hurt."  
  
Jason sighed, Andrece was more perspective then anyone else he knew. She could tell you're emotion by the way you walked into a room. There was no sense in telling her otherwise because she always knew. "Okay yes, they still hurt, but it's not that bad."  
  
Andrece folded her arms across her chest still not believing. Then finally she released a pent up breath, "Fine what ever you say." She turned to face him, her left hand resting on his injured ribs. "I just don't like seeing you hurt Jason. And knowing that I caused you pain doesn't help much either."  
  
Jason was about to reply when the familiar six tone signal interrupted. Jason raised his wrist to his lips, "We read you Zordon. What's up?"  
  
Jason, the Harpy is attacking the Angel Grove Mall. I want you and Andrece to hold her off until I can contact the other rangers.  
  
"Understood, we're on our way." Jason stood quickly, "I guess we'll watch the movie another time."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"It's morphin time!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Tyrannosaurs!"  
  
"Silver Guardian Emerge!"  
  
The two rangers arrived at the city mall to bare witness to the havoc one monster could bring. Store front windows were shattered, tables and benches thrown about. In the eye of unnatural hurricane stood the Harpy, she stalked towards a small group of civilians who were cowering near the water fountain.  
  
"Hold it right there bird brain!" yelled Jason as he and Andrece stepped closer to their enemy. "Why don't you pick on someone who can defend themselves?"  
  
The harpy turned, a wicked smile spread across her lips, "And by that comment you mean you?" she cackled. "Oh please, the little red ranger and who are you?" she asked shocked by the sight of the Silver ranger.  
  
"Your worst nightmare, now back off from those people." Andrece ordered.  
  
"I new ranger won't help you red one."  
  
Jason looked from Andrece to the harpy, "She's not a new ranger. Now back off!"  
  
Slowly the harpy turned to face the rangers enough that the innocent people could scamper to safety. She stood her full height of a full head taller than Jason, and spread her powerful wings wide. She drew her sword from its scabbard and then took up a defensive stance. "Let's see how well you two can fare against me."  
  
Both rangers called for their power weapons, Jason his sword, Andrece her staff. Together working as one they readied themselves for battle. Andrece's mind flashed back to the fight in the Youth Center, the replaying of the fight and the surrounding crowd wandered through her thoughts. The was something familiar about this creature standing before her. But only what could it be?  
  
To be continued..  
  
Read and Review please. 


	4. The Battle

Working as of one mind the two rangers advanced on their enemy. The Harpy stood her ground her eyes never once straying from her prey. With in a blink of an eye the winged woman attacked. She screeched at the rangers as she swung her sword between them. As the Harpy rushed by him Jason planted a solid kick to her stomach. Winded the Harpy turned to face them again. The harpy engaged them again, this time her sword was met by the cold steel of Jason's own.  
  
"You are strong for a human red one." Her voice cawed at him. "But no matter you will be destroyed. You are only delaying your destiny." With that she shoved him away, in to one of the support columns of the second level. The Harpy turned to Andrece who stood ready, hissing the Harpy said, "You feel it don't you."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." The Silver Ranger replied.  
  
"Oh but you do, you can feel it, I know you can. The familiarity between us. I sense it too."  
  
Andrece shook her head; this bird was just playing mind games. Which it was time to put an end to. "Silver lightning!" she called. Leaping from her staff a bolt of sliver light bolted towards the harpy. It struck her full in the chest sending her flying backwards into a clothing store front.  
  
Seeing the harpy was not directly on her feet again Andrece risked turning to find Jason. Her eyes locked on to his red clad form, he was pulling himself to his feet. "You okay?" she asked her eyes looking him over. He responded with a thumbs up.  
  
Andrece pulled her eyes from Jason over to the store front where the Harpy was just exiting. Once free of the stores confines the Harpy launched herself at the Silver Ranger with one smooth flap of her wings. The ranger didn't move out of the way, instead she held her ground and fought. Each swing of the creature's sword was blocked by either an arm at the hilt or the silver staff. The ranger smoothly switched from defensive moves to offensive. She pounded the Harpy with kicks and punches; a kick to her stomach, a punch to her jaw followed by another punch to the temple.  
  
Jason stood ready to help his friend at the smallest sign of fatigue. His mind was in awe of the combative dance he watched. Never in the time he had known Andrece could she ever fight as she was against the Harpy. In a kick faster then the mortal eye could follow the Silver Ranger hit the Harpy and sent her flying in to an already cracked support column. The overhanging second level creaked as the column finally collapsed.  
  
The Harpy was just pulling herself back to her feet as five pillars of light appeared then dissipated revealing the other rangers. The Harpy regarded her foes with hatred filled eyes. "This is not over Silver Guardian; until next time fools." The Harpy strangely bowed to them before flying out of a broken skylight.  
  
"Looks like we were a little late, sorry bro." The white clad form of Tommy said clasping Jason on the shoulder.  
  
Jason groaned slightly and straightened to his full height. "It's okay bro, We'll get her next time."  
  
While the Green, Red, Blue and Black rangers spoke to the authorities, the Pink and Yellow rangers spoke in hushed tones to the stunned Silver Guardian.  
  
"Andrece are you alright?" asked the Yellow Ranger Trini, as she and Kimberly approached the silent ranger.  
  
The ranger shook her head as if to clear away a thought, "Yes. I am fine." She looked past her friends regarding the mall. "We really trashed this place."  
  
The Pink ranger joined her friend in looking around, one column of marble was shattered, and the balcony of the second level was creaking as if threatening to fall at any moment. Store fronts which had at one time housed the sale items lay shattered, and the solid stone floor beneath their feet was scorched in placed from the lightning blast. "This place has seen worse."  
  
"Don't worry; Angel Grove is use to this kinda thing. Just then the other four rangers joined the female three. The Yellow ranger turned to face the Red and Green rangers, "We finished here?" she asked.  
  
The Red ranger nodded, "I was on contact with Zordon, we'll be briefed in the morning." The others nodded.  
  
"How about we hit the Youth Center for a late night smoothie?" asked the black clad form of Zack.  
  
"You guys go, I'm heading home." Jason said.  
  
"You sure?" asked Kimberly, he nodded. She shrugged, "Okay then, see you in the morning." With that she and the others minus Jason and to his surprise Andrece teleported out.  
  
"I don't feel like a smoothie." She said in way of an explanation. Jason shrugged then regretted that action. He groaned and rubbed his aching shoulder. "Come on, let's go." Together they teleported to his place, they arrived in the den just as the movie was ending.  
  
Jason let himself collapse on the couch. Andrece knelt before him. "Are you okay? I saw you hit that column."  
  
He cleared his throat before speaking, "I've been worse, I've been better." He replied again rubbing his shoulder.  
  
She cocked her head to one side, then sighed, "Here let me help." She sat down beside him on the couch and gently turned him so his back was facing her. With great care she started to rub his back. Starting at the shoulders then moving to his neck, the entire time working out the knots in his aching muscles.  
  
"Where.where did you learn to do this?" Jason asked with his eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
"When my brother was first recovering from the attack on he and I, he use to get a sore back from sitting in the wheelchair day in day out. So I took a course on massage and that's where I learned."  
  
Andrece's hands worked their way down to his lower back each movement sending a jolt of pleasure and relaxation up his spine. She paused a moment then restarted on his neck. Jason let his head roll forward and rest on his chest. As she worked Andrece could feel the tension and pain leaving Jason, his breathing deepened and slowed.  
  
"Jase?" she called in a whisper, his head rocked back up, "Why don't you lay down." As soon as she moved to kneel on the floor beside the couch he stretched out. She began rubbing his neck and after a few minutes he was fast asleep. "G'night Jason. Sweet dreams." She said as she kissed him gently on the forehead and then left.  
  
As soon as her body materialized in the guest room at Kimberly's house Andrece felt the tension from the battle return to her body. She felt the nagging thought of what the Harpy had said to her during the battle. Andrece paced across the room a few times before her mind was made up. With a swift motion she teleported herself to the Command Center in hopes for some answers.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Dream weaver

The Command Center was dark lit only by the dull glow emitted from the temporal tube which housed Zordon. When Andrece fully materialized she was greeted by a tired looking Zordon.  
  
"Any news from your friend?" she asked leaning against one of the computer consuls.  
  
Sadly no, Dulcea has never heard of such things happening. I am afraid we may never learn of the reasons behind your resurrections.  
  
"Thanks for trying at least." She smiled a sad smile. Zordon had been her last and only hope of finding the reasons for coming back. Then a strange idea hit her, it would be a long shot but at least it would be something. "Umm.Zordon, would you mind if I hang around here for a while?"  
  
No, not at all; if you need anything just ask. He paused and looked down to the Silver Ranger, I truly am sorry at not finding anything.  
  
"I know." Andrece said as she headed for the work out room. It had originally been an old storage room but the current rangers remodeled it into a comfortable room for exercising or training. Andrece removed her shoes and walked on to the large work out mat. Sitting in the exact center, she crossed her legs into the lotus position and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and concentrated on slowing her breathing. Once her mind was relaxed she allowed her conscious mind to drift and merge with that of her subconscious.  
  
Her surroundings were no longer darkness of her closed eyes but of a lush green forest, with trees as tall as skyscrapers. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the leaves high above her head. She could hear the muted songs of birds and the bubbling babble of the near by brook. This was her sanctuary.  
  
"You have returned seeking answers warrior." called a voice from behind her.  
  
Andrece twirled to face an anciently aged woman, with pure white hair and suntanned skin. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I am called the Dream Weaver, but my name is Katanga." Her voice had taken on a multiple layered effect. It was the voice she had heard after the crash, when she was lost.  
  
"Katanga, why are you here?"  
  
"You came searching for answers to your destiny; I am here to give them. What do you wish to know warrior?"  
  
"Why was I brought back? Why am I still alive?"  
  
"You were brought back because you were still needed and you are needed very much now more then ever."  
  
"What am I needed for?"  
  
The woman took Andrece's hand and guided her over to a fallen tree on which they sat. "In ancient times there was a great war being fought between the two forces in the universe, good and evil. The power rangers were soldiers of the army of goodness, they were the strongest fighters ever created. But even with the aim of all the goodness across the span of time and space they were locked in a stalemate. It was broken by a mad man, named Zedd. He created a squadron of mythical creatures, they were powerful and deadly."  
  
"You fought against Lord Zedd?"  
  
Katanga nodded sadly, "Yes, it was because of his new weapons that your power coin was created. By beloved husband, the Guardian of Destiny knew the power rangers and our allies were already fighting as hard as they could so he too created a new weapon. The Silver Guardian Ranger. It was to be your duty to face the squadron of creatures, the Guardian did well, but in her final battle against a harpy of great magnitude and strength she was destroyed. She gave her life force to save the galaxy."  
  
"What happened to your husband?"  
  
Katanga looked at her hands, rough from years of hard work, "He too was destroyed, he was the only man at that time with the knowledge of how your coin was created, he was the target of the harpy."  
  
"Okay.so what you are saying is long long ago there was a Silver Guardian Ranger like me who fought a harpy and destroyed it by giving her life?" the woman nodded, "But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"The evil contained within the harpy has returned. The power rangers are already fighting less then full strength and they can not with stand the continuous attack of the creature. They must focus on the heart of the evil, the Lord himself."  
  
"I don't want to die again." Andrece said, her eyes tearing up with her fear of leaving this world again.  
  
"Don't fear, you shant. When I brought you back to this world, I gave you new strength. Could you not feel it when you sparred with Jason? Or when you attacked the Harpy in your last battle?"  
Thinking back to the aforementioned times she did recall new strength, in times before never could she have defeated Jason when he was at full strength. "What must I do to help my friend?"  
  
"Focus on the energy within yourself, allow it to flow through your attacks. The harpy of the past was an excellent swordsman but lacked the ability to fight hand to hand. Remove the weapon and your enemy shall fall."  
  
"What if I fail?"  
  
Katanga hung her head, "Then your friends shall join you in the afterlife along with the rest of your world."  
  
"Drece?" called a voice, it was distant but clear. It was Jason.  
  
"Remember warrior, you must focus, or all shall be lost." Katanga faded away along with the forest surrounding them both. Replacing the space was first darkness but then with her eyes opening was the workout room.  
  
"Drece you okay?" Jason asked kneeling beside her, a comforting arm across her shoulders.  
  
Andrece blinked clearing her vision, focusing on Jason. The conversation replayed in her mind, "I'm fine Jase, but we have to call the others. I've got some bad news." Jason looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, "I'll explain as soon as everyone gets here."  
  
"Okay..." he pressed a series of buttons on his communicator and called the rest of the gang. With in minutes they were all assembled in the main area. Trini in p.j.s, Billy in coveralls covered with grease from his newest machine and Zack, Kim and Tommy in casual clothes. "Okay now you want to explain?"  
  
"Sorry for the hour guys. But I have some information on the harpy, my resurrection and the link between us."  
  
"Where did this information come from?" asked Billy.  
  
"After Zordon informed me that his resources had been exhausted, I thought up the idea of entering my subconscious. I've done some research on when a person has a near death experience the images from that time they were 'dead' are stored in their mind. Through the use of meditation I entered mine."  
  
"Highly illogical, but seemingly productive."  
  
What did you learn Andrece?  
  
"I met a woman named Katanga, she and her husband were in a war against all evil. Her husband created my power coin to stop an alternative attack against the goods soldiers. One of those attacks was lead by a harpy; created by Lord Zedd."  
  
The inter-galactic war I remember.  
  
"You fought in it?" questioned Andrece.  
  
It was from Katanga's husband that I became the one in charge of power coins.  
  
"So you knew all of this?" asked Zack  
  
I knew of the attack made by the harpy and I knew that a new ranger had been created but nothing beyond that.  
  
"Interesting." muttered Billy.  
  
"Okay so there was a war a long time ago so what?" asked Tommy, he was growing tired of this history lesson.  
  
"I was brought back to re-enact the battle against the harpy, only this time the Silver Ranger's fate will be different. Katanga gave me more strength and the knowledge on how to beat the harpy of this time."  
  
"Excellent! The next time that harpy attacks its toast." Zack cheered.  
  
Andrece didn't share her friend's enthusiasm. "Not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean Drece?" asked Kim, stepping closer to her friend.  
  
"I am to face the harpy on my own." That news did not go over well with any of the listeners. "This is my destiny as yours is to defend the world from evil. This harpy is a distraction; I am the only one who is powerful enough to defeat her."  
  
"We won't let you face this monster alone. It's not the way the power rangers work. We go as a team or we don't go at all." Jason declared.  
  
"Jason I was told-"  
  
No Andrece, Jason is correct, in the ancient war the Silver Guardian was destroyed along with the harpy. In that time the power rangers had been fighting evil on all fronts, but this time the harpy is the only threat. You will not go alone.  
  
"Zordon it is my destiny!" she pleaded.  
  
"We each choose our own paths Andrece, your path was lost for a time but now you have found it again. You choose which way to go. Do you go alone or with your friends?" asked Trini in a meek voice.  
  
Andrece looked around her, these people she left many times. It was a trade mark of hers to run from her friends when things got bad, each time she ran they had come after her. Until the last, the last she hadn't wanted to leave. And now she had the choice, they had saved her many times it was her turn to save them.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: what will Andrece do next? Will she follow her friends and Zordon or will she follow what Katanga said and face the harpy on her own? 


	6. Final Battle

A/N: this is my last chapter of Silver Dawn. I hope to hear your responses about it. Thank you for all who have been reading and reviewing, your comments kept me writing. And as always please read and review.  
Rangers, report to the command center immediately.  
  
"Zordon do you really think they are ready for this?" asked Alpha in the seconds before the seven pillars of light arrived.  
  
Zordon did not reply to his androids question, for he had no answer. In his mind he had been replaying the ancient battle and replayed hearing that the Silver Guardian was destroyed. It had been both a dark day for his fellow warriors but the clouds had a silver lining, for the war had soon ended.  
  
"Is it time Zordon?" asked Zack, he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt with nervous energy.  
  
Yes, my Power Rangers. you are not the first to bear these colors in battle with my hopes this shall not be the last time any of you shall wear them again. You have saved the world from powers unimaginable by the average person and never once regretted doing it. On behalf of this world I thank you, and bless you for this battle. May the power protect you all!  
  
Each ranger looked up into the projected face of their mentor, to each of them he had been a father-like figure, always there with words of wisdom and an ear to listen. He never judged them of their past actions, and had always supported their future ones.  
  
Trini looked from Zordon and met the eyes of each friend, they had been through a lot together, from the first time morphing to defeat a swarm of putties, to breaking the evil spell that held Tommy, to growing up together and facing the fears of high school just as any other teen would.  
  
Tommy looked around the room; every person's face was set with determination. Deep inside his heart he still was the green ranger, the enemy of the power rangers. But that side of him had long been buried, he was now the trusted friend and loyal comrade to them all.  
  
There was a peaceful silence for a mere moment, long enough for each ranger to set their mind to the task ahead. Jason turned to face his team. "Let's finish this." He said calmly, then shouting as he had many times before he called, "It's morphin' time!"  
  
"Mastodon!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber tooth Tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurs!"  
  
"Dragonzord!"  
  
"Silver Guardian Emerge!"  
  
The seven Power Rangers, the Earth's last defense against the evil from space teleported to face the Harpy. They materialized mere miles from the Command Center in the rocky area of the desert. The harpy stood ready for them, her bronze face was set in a steely grin. As they came into being her eyes locked onto the silver clad body of Andrece.  
  
"Greetings Guardian, it is about time we finished what we began so long ago." The harpy croaked as she withdrew her sword from its scabbard.  
  
"I agree there is no time like the present. And unlike last time, you won't escape."  
  
Jason stepped closer to Andrece and in a hushed voice warned her, "Drece, remember we are going to do this as a team." Her helmeted head turned to face his own and even though he couldn't see her eyes he could feel the heated glare from beneath.  
  
"I don't need to be reminded Jason." She hissed.  
  
Holding her sword high above her head the harpy called forth a squadron of putties. As the clay soldiers of Zedd's took form Andrece called for her staff. With it in her hands and her friends held at bay by the clay brains she attacked the harpy.  
  
Their weapons clashed when brought together creating sounds of distant thunder with each meeting. They traded blows for a few minutes before each landed a hit. Backing off to re-examine their opponent the harpy said, "Your style is the same as I recall, but your skill is lacking."  
  
"Hey I may be lacking skill as you say but at least I can still fight on my own. I don't have to depend on globs of clay to distract my enemy."  
  
"Why you insolent child.I'll have your head." With that the Harpy put all her effort behind a swing of her sword which was deflected by a flick of Andrece's wrist. The staff and sword met again, the metal upon metal sent sparks flying into the darkening sky.  
  
"I am not a child!" Andrece yelled as she launched her own attack at the creature. Using some of the moves she had seen the other rangers use in the past she kept the harpy on the defensive long enough for her to spot an opening. Holding her staff in her left hand she began to spin it up and above her head, in the blink of an eye the staff was switched to her other hand, then using it as a baseball bat she swung it at the creature's un- protected stomach. The harpy was knocked to her knees as the air left her lungs.  
  
"I am a warrior." She said towering over her fallen enemy. "I trust you know that now."  
  
The harpy glared at the eyeless face of the Silver Guardian, this had happened in their past battle. The Guardian had switched her fighting style to that of a mixture of her fellow soldiers. It had succeeded then but she was determined to be the victor of this confrontation. As the harpy regained her footing she channeled energy from her body into her sword. With a mighty roar she charged the over confident ranger. Falling in to the trap, the Silver Guardian Ranger defended herself with her staff, using it to intersect the arc of the sword. This time when the two weapons met the energy that had been in the sword used the metal of the staff to effectively electrocute the ranger; therefore throwing her silver suited body meters away.  
  
Jason had been fighting the putties with anger. They were a simple tactic used as a force of delay. He was all too familiar with it, each enemy he had ever faced but a few who were now close friends had used it to stall for a greater plan to take effect. Even though the putties were fighting back it didn't take all of his concentration to defeat them. When ever he could his eyes searched for the body of Andrece. He spotted her fighting the harpy as she said she would. Thus far she looked like she was holding her own.  
  
Jason had just beaten a clay soldier into spare parts when he heard a large explosion. Looking around the body sprawled battle ground he spotted the cause. The harpy had just blown Andrece away with an energy charge. Ignoring the putties, he stormed to Andrece's side.  
  
"Drece? Are you okay?" he asked kneeling by her side. Her limbs were out of her control due to the residual energy still coursing through her body. That energy forced her to release the staff in her hand. He heard a faint moan from her.  
  
"J-ase?" her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, you're okay." He said bending down to hold her close. As soon as his arms encircled her shoulders she pulled him to the ground and forced her self on top. Before his mind could register her actions he heard her scream in pain. Looking past her shaking form he spotted the harpy holding her smoldering sword.  
  
"Aww, how cute, she protects him."  
  
"Jason.are you-"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." She slowly pulled herself to her feet picking up her discarded staff as she did so. She leaned heavily upon it as she regained her power over her pain.  
  
"I'd say it's time for a little of that team work thing Zordon was talking about." called Zack's voice from behind the pair of rangers.  
  
"I agree. Let's bring 'em together rangers." Jason said as he called his power sword into being. The five original rangers followed suit and then staring with the power axe and finishing with the power sword they built as new stronger weapon.  
  
"You guys wait for the signal. The green one and I will set her up." Andrece called as she and Tommy engaged the harpy. Together they used his tornado kick combined with her foot sweep to bring the harpy down. And just as she was standing up again Andrece shouted, "Now Jason!"  
  
The five rangers fired their weapon at the same moment Andrece let loose her silver lightning, even Tommy fired his sidearm at the harpy. The mixture of energy was enough to destroy the creature.  
  
As the harpy fell and ended in a large explosion the seven rangers shielded their eyes from the light, "Whoa, what a combo." Zack said, his voice in awe of the fiery display.  
  
"I agree, the unique mixture of energy seemed to prove efficient means of retaining the designed goal." Billy said.  
  
"Huh?" Zack asked his mind reeling from the fountain of mumbo-jumbo Billy had said.  
  
"I'll explain later." Trini whispered to her friend.  
  
Jason tore his eyes from the burning remains of the harpy and allowed them to come to rest on Andrece's silver form. He walked over to her and had no sooner wrapped his arm around her waist that her knees gave out.  
  
"Drece!" he yelled. His outburst caught the attention of the others who came to stand near.  
  
"We best get her to the command center." Trini said swiftly. Jason only nodded at his Asian friend as he scoped the Silver ranger into his arms.  
  
Well done rangers. You should be proud. Seeing Andrece he instructed Jason to remain and help Alpha with her as the other rangers were dismissed. You did in a single battle what it took the whole universe to do in a millennium. I am proud of you all. Go home rest up, you deserve the break.  
  
"Thanks Zordon." Tommy said as he powered down. The other rangers except for Jason and Andrece had already done so. "You'll tell up how she is right bro?" he asked Jason. A nod was his answer. "Okay.come on guys lets hit the youth center, I hear a peach smoothie callin' my name."  
  
"I can hear that voice too dude." Zack chimed in; the five rangers teleported away.  
  
It was well pass midnight when Andrece was escorted to Kim's home. Jason had stayed by her side the entire time Alpha was repairing the damage the harpy's blast had done to her. She was still sore but no longer in serious pain.  
  
"Jason you don't have to walk me in you know." She said as she faced him. The light cast from the porch light left half his face in darkness.  
  
"Yes I do. I want to make sure you are safe." She blushed slightly as his remark. "Drece, when we were fighting the harpy, why did you put yourself in the way of her blast?"  
  
"You mean why did I save you?" he nodded, "Why wouldn't I? You always protect the ones you love don't you?"  
  
"Yeah.hey did you just say what I think you said?" Andrece stepped closer to Jason smiling slightly.  
  
"What do you think I said?" Before he could answer she kissed him full on the lips. It was no longer then a heart beat before he was kissing her back.  
  
As they broke apart he said, "I think you said you loved me."  
  
"That's because I did say that."  
  
"Good, because I was wanting to tell you I love you." He kissed her again pulling her tight. When they broke apart the second time he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Drece I never want to loose you again."  
  
She returned his hug and whispered, "I don't want to loose you either. We've been through hell and all and I'm never letting you go no matter what."  
  
As the couple was to kiss again they were interrupted by the six tone signal. Sighing deeply Jason activated his communicator. "We read you Zordon what's up?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
